Queen Snowfall
Queen Snowfall is the current IceWing queen who appears in Winter Turning, ''and ''Darkness of Dragons. She is the cousin of Winter, Icicle, and Hailstorm, the niece of Tundra and is Queen Glacier's daughter. Snowfall is sarcastic, condescending, and smug, and she seems to be jealous of anyone else who is higher than her in the IceWing Rankings. Winter notes her to be "abundantly blessed with mean smugness," meaning that he finds her very annoying and that he strongly dislikes her. She becomes queen in the book Darkness of Dragons and appears to be a bit more mature. She became furious as Queen Glacier died and wanted war with the NightWings. Biography Winter Turning While Winter scans the rankings of the dragons in the First Circle, he notes that Snowfall has moved to the top position on the dragonet side, in front of Lynx, who was in second. When Winter is moved to take her spot, she shoots him a glare. When the IceWing dragonets are dismissed, Snowfall stays to congratulate him sarcastically and to stare at the rankings, along with Hailstorm, "as if she could reshape them with the sheer force of her eyeballs," clearly meaning that she was upset about the new rankings. Darkness of Dragons When Darkstalker enchants a scroll to tell news of the IceWings, it was revealed that Queen Glacier is dead, and Snowfall has become the new queen, and she brings the entire IceWing army to Jade Mountain to fight the newly super-powered NightWings. Snowfall, Hailstorm, and Narwhal are shown demanding the Jade Mountain staff to tell them where Darkstalker is, which they didn't know. Winter shows up and she is shocked, looking at Hailstorm as if expecting him to disappear, then demanding to know how Winter is alive. Winter exclaims that it's not important and begins helping his friends attempt to convince her not to fight the NightWings. Before she can consider, NightWing scouts with gifts of speed appear and begin attacking, throwing the discussion away and officially beginning a battle. Narwhal is killed while blocking the NightWings from her, but Snowfall keeps relatively calm throughout the battle and launches frostbreath attacks of her own. She was later teleported back to the Ice Kingdom along with the other IceWings, due to Anemone's spell. In the epilogue, it is mentioned that Snowfall wanted to close the borders and isolate the Ice Kingdom, but reconsiders this after tons of letters requesting to attend Jade Mountain Academy. Family Tree Quotes "Dear me, that means it’ll be brother against brother, won’t it? Tsk, tsk. What a conundrum for poor Hailstorm." "There's not quite enough distance between our numbers for you to be giving me orders." "Oh, how funny, I would have thought you'd want him to." "I'm sure I won't be the only dragon who wants to ask Hailstorm about the Diamond Trial. Are you considering it, Hailstorm dear? With only twelve days until you're seven, I certainly hope so. " "You're ''dead. ''You totally ''died." -''To Winter "That's quite simple. All you have to do is tell us where he is." -To The Dragonets of Destiny "WHAT?" -when she hears the army is coming "We're not going anywhere. We're ready to fight them!" -To The Dragonets of Destiny about the NightWings "Our whole tribe nearly died and it would have been your fault." -To The Dragonets of Destiny Trivia * Snowfall is Queen Glacier's only named daughter. * She is currently the youngest queen in Pyrrhia, being younger than seven years old according to the Circle Ranking Walls. * She has at least one unnamed sister who might try for the throne. * She is the fourth known queen to ascend to the throne without killing the previous queen, along with Queen Pearl, Queen Glory, and Queen Thorn. * She is also the third known dragon to become Queen of their tribe at a young age, the first two being Queen Pearl and Queen Glory, respectively. *Probably Pyrrias most mean and disliking queen for now. Compared to her personality. Gallery Typical IceWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical IceWing (colored), by Joy Ang IceTransparent.png|A typical IceWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanicewing.jpg|A typical IceWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold Shift in IceWing form.jpg Thethree.png|Snowfall is center, by Sahel IceWing Drawing.jpg|IceWing drawing by QuTsunami125 SCH WoFIcewing 1080X1080 283f85ec60.jpg IceWing - Snowfall.png|Snowfall by HappyFalconQueen IceWing Sigil.png|IceWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing RealSnowfall.jpeg|Real Snowfall Queen Snowfall.png|Snowfall by Deathseerthenightwing1 fr:Avalanche Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:WT Characters Category:DoD Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Queens Category:Antagonists